The present invention relates to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a device for displaying hockey pucks.
Collectors of various types of sports memorabilia or the like are faced with the difficulty of displaying their collections. Several types of display devices are available from picture frames to plexiglass boxes, however, these devices utilize a substantial amount of display space and are somewhat cumbersome. It would be desirable to have a display device which enables a neat display of one or several items.